Talk:Absolute Strength/@comment-25893909-20171209000229/@comment-25893909-20171209013521
I called you a Tonathan-tard because you tried to justify Superman having limitless strength all the time, but since that is not the case anymore, I take it back. Uhhhh, how is VSBattles inaccurate again? Explain. How is your argument better without any proper evidence to justify it? You're just using NLF. Infinity can mean many different things, especially in the case of strength. Infinite strength users cannot beat higher-dimensional characters unless they are at the same level. By your logic, Supes could easily one-shot the Presence. But the problem is, The Presence surpasses the concept of dimensions. Also, how would Superman beat Lucifer then, a guy who also surpasses dimensions? I didn't edit the page for my own benefit. Also, The Presence is considered to be one of the most powerful beings in the DC Multiverse. Explain how his mind-manip won't affect users of limitless strength like Lucifer. "Can do" doesn't imply "Has done". "Let's say VSBattles was an accurate source to use and was factual. If I made a wikia and started plastering my own tier-system on there, could I also use it as accurate information on this completely separate wiki?" Not if you are biased. VSBattles uses legitimate feats. Also, most of their calcs and evaluations come from OBD, Comicvine, NarutoForums and whatnot. I'm pretty sure these places know more than I or you could ever know. They read a lot of comics daily for this, looking for that specific feat. This is a tiring job, but they do it nonetheless. By your logic, if VSBattles is not reliable like any other wiki, then this wiki is also not reliable. I'm saying your edits are vandalism because you haven't shown me proof that strong mental manipulation users can't affect those with infinite strength. You are also effectively throwing dimensions out of the window. If we go by this logic, then a fully-serious Mxyzptlk would never be able to turn Superman insane. Then again, Mxy is never serious, that's why Superman survives his antics, but even a casual Mxy can easily restrain The Spectre (see the Injustice storyline, which is canon). The fact that Superman can resist his powers is impressive. But only resist, since this still causes Superman pain. Then again, weaker characters have shown resistance to stronger characters multiple times, so why don't we put them here, then? "When users are applied to wikia powers, we go by the "closest thing possible" but not "entirely the same" so it really depends. You could probably get away with explaining how Superman might punch-out Lucifer. In the mind control case, The Presence is literally a God by all means so having ultimate strength doesn't mean anything in the face of a deity that could break all the rules. EDIT 2: VSBattles is biased as users make their decisions based on their "calcs and evaluations come form OBD, Comicvine, Narutoforms..." which suggests they are using fan sources, again, this is not a case of reliability on our end but on the factor that you are using another wikia to explain OUR powers." No, you can't get away with explaining how Superman can punch-out Lucifer, if Lucifer is far beyond him in power. The Presence is not the strongest being in the DC Multiverse, that title goes to the Overvoid. IF by your logic all of them are fan sources, then this wiki is no less a fan source. Not to mention that OBD, VSBattles, NarutoForums, Comicvine and a lot more sites actually take help from this site time-to-time, even using powers from here. But then you're forgetting about common sense. There are things called outliers, PIS, inconsistencies and what not. No, resistance does not grant you limitless power. It's like an immunity to a disease. Again, limitless power is incredibly NLF-ish. You're also forgetting that just like wikias, authors can also sometimes be really unreliable, especially when you ask them of a specific feat years down the line. They might not remember about it and feel extremely irritated about these, so they will never talk about such things.